Learning to play a musical instrument can be faster and easier when assessment is provided. A music instructor typically observes a student perform a piece of music and provides assessment. The instructor can provide assessment as the student performs or after the student finishes performing. The instructor can help the student recognize errors. The instructor can provide feedback as to how to correct the errors. The instructor can also help the student track improvement over time.
Hiring a qualified music instructor can be expensive. Moreover, a music instructor is rarely available for each and every practice session. The student is typically left to practice alone, without any form of assessment. Practicing without assessment can result in the development of bad habits.
A need exists, therefore, for systems, methods, and apparatus for assessing musical performance.